pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Грузия
) |Название гимна=Свобода | Оригинальное название гимна = თავისუფლება | Аудио = Tavisupleba vocal.ogg |Форма правления=Президентская республика |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 41|lat_min = 41|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 43|lon_min = 44|lon_sec = 0 |region = GE |CoordScale = |На карте = Europe Location Georgia uncontrolled highlighted.svg |Язык=грузинский, в Абхазии также абхазский |Дата независимости=26 мая 1918 года (от ЗДФР) 9 апреля 1991 года |Независимость от=СССР9 апреля 1991 года считается в Грузии днём восстановления государственной независимости, а как день независимости празднуется дата провозглашения Грузинской Демократической Республики 26 мая 1918 года. Грузинская ССР, входившая с 1922 по 1936 год в состав ЗСФСР, а с 1936 по 1991 год в состав СССР, также часто считается правопреемником Грузинской Демократической Республики, что, однако, расходится с официальной позицией Грузии (см. раздел Вопрос преемственности) |Столица=Тбилиси |Крупнейшие города=Кутаиси, Батуми, Рустави, Зугдиди, Гори, Поти, СухумиДанный населённый пункт расположен в Абхазии. Согласно конституции Грузии, Абхазия входит в состав Грузии как автономная республика. Фактически, Абхазия является частично признанным государством, территория которого Грузией не контролируется.,ЦхинвалиДанный населённый пункт расположен в Южной Осетии. Согласно конституции Грузии, Южная Осетия входит в состав Грузии. Фактически, Южная Осетия является частично признанным государством, территория которого Грузией не контролируется. |Должности руководителей=Президент Премьер-министр Спикер Парламента |Руководители=Михаил Саакашвили Николоз Гилаури Давид Бакрадзе |Место по территории = 118 |Территория = заявленная — 69 700 км², фактически контролируемая — 57 200 |Процент воды = |Место по населению = 114 |Население = 4 630 003 |Год переписи =2008 |Плотность населения =67 |ВВП =11,271 млрдМеждународный валютный фонд (апрель 2009) |Год расчёта ВВП =2009 |Место по ВВП =117 |ВВП на душу населения =5000 |Валюта =Лари (GEL, код 981) |Домен =.ge |Телефонный код =995 |Часовой пояс =+4 |Примечания = }} ( , Сакартве́ло) — государство в Восточной Европе и частично в Передней АзииGeorgia may be considered to be in Asia and/or Europe. The UN classification of world regions places Georgia in Western Asia; the CIA World Factbook https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/gg.html#Geo, National Geographic, and Encyclopædia Britannica also place Georgia in Asia. Conversely, numerous sources place Georgia in Europe such as the BBC http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/country_profiles/1102477.stm, Oxford Reference Online http://www.oxfordreference.com/views/ENTRY.html?entry=t186.e21064&srn=1&ssid=416740626#FIRSTHIT, Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary, and www.worldatlas.com., в западной части Закавказья на восточном побережье Чёрного моря. Грузия расценивает ряд территорий как оккупированные и входящие в состав Грузии — это территории Абхазии и Южной Осетии, которые признаны соседней Россией и некоторыми другими государствами в качестве независимых государств. Контролируемая грузинскими властями территория граничит с Абхазией на западе, с Южной Осетией — на севере. Также Грузия граничит с Арменией и Турцией на юге, Азербайджаном на юго-востоке и Россией на севере (в качестве участков российско-грузинской границы при этом Грузией также рассматриваются границы России с Абхазией и Южной Осетией). Столица Грузии — город Тбилиси. Государственный язык грузинский.Грузинский язык и что он из себя представляет Региональное деление Грузии Согласно Конституции Грузии, Грузия состоит из 10 краёв и двух автономных республик. Кахетия thumb|Храм [[Алаверди (Грузия)|Алаверди ]] left|180 px|thumb|Алазанская долина Кахе́ти является одной из мхаре и исторической областью на востоке Грузии, в верховьях рек Иори и Алазани. До VIII века область входила в состав Картлийского царства, затем стала самостоятельным княжеством. С XII века была неотемлемой частью Грузинском царстве. Со второй половины XV века Кахети отделилась, и создала Кахетинское царство. с 1762 года в Картлийско-Кахетинском царстве. С 1801 в Российской империи. Столицей Кахети является город Телави. Лингвисты также отмечают существование кахетинского диалекта грузинского языка. Кахети состоит из 8 муниципалитетов. Это - Ахметский муниципалитет, Гурджаанский муниципалитет,Дедоплисцкаройский муниципалитет,Кварельский муниципалитет,Лагодехский муниципалитет,Сагареджойский муниципалитет,Сигнахский муниципалитет и Телавский муниципалитет. Главной достопримечательностью Кахети является Храм Алаверди. Алаверди является кафедральным собором Святого Георгия первой четверти XI века и монастырским комплексом в Ахметском муниципалитет Кахетии. Высота собора около 50 метров, высота внутреннего пространства свыше 42 метра. До строительства Собора Пресвятой Троицы в Тбилиси собор Алаверди был высочайшей церковной постройкой Грузии. В соборе сохранились росписи XV века. Собор представлен на включение в список Всемирное наследие ЮНЕСКО Официальный сайт Юнеско.В Кахети живёт 407 182 тысяч человек, из которых 341 503 грузины, исповедующие православие. Мцхета-Мтианети thumb|Храм [[Джвари ]] left|180 px|thumb|Храм [[Светицховели ]] 180 px|thumb|Вид на военно-грузинскую дорогу возле [[Мцхета ]] Мцхета-Мтианети современный административный край в центре Грузии. Столицей и крупнейшим городом является Мцхета. Занимает территории нескольких исторических областей Грузии - Эрцо-Тианети, Мтиулети, Хеви, Хевсурети, Пшавии и восточную часть Внутренней Картли. Согласно официальному административному делению Мцхета-Мтианети состоит из пятимуниципалитетов - это Душетский муниципалитет, Казбегский муниципалитет, Мцхетский муниципалитет, Тианетский муниципалитет и Ахалгорский муниципалитет. Большинство населения Мцхета-Мтианети составляют грузины, представленные несколькими этнографическими группами. Юг края заселён картлийцами, на юго-востоке — кахетинцами, в средней части живут пшавы, в горных районах — мохевцы и хевсуры. Галвными достопримечательностями края считаются храмы Светицховели и Джвари. Храм Джва́ри один из грузинских монастырей и храм на вершине горы у слияния Куры и Арагви близ Мцхеты — там, где, по преданию, воздвигла крест святая равноапостольная Нина. По совершенству архитектурных форм это один из шедевров архитектуры и первый в Грузии памятник Всемирного наследия. Воздвигнутая на вершине скалистого массива, церковь служит его органическим завершением и центром всего окружающего ландшафта, единство с ландшафтом подчеркнуто тем, что сам монастырь соотносится со размером скалы ровно 1 к 7. Форма храма является результатом длительных поисков грузинских зодчих, отказавшихся от формы базилики и искавших оптимальную форму центрального крестового храма, с единым внутренним пространством. Светицховели (дословно животворный столп) является кафедральный патриарший храм Грузинской православной церкви в Мцхете, который на протяжении тысячелетия являлся главным собором всей Грузии. Числится среди памятников Всемирного наследия. В настоящее время считается одним из духовных символов современной Грузии. Квемо Картли left|180 px|thumb|Кафедральный Храм [[Манглиси ]] thumb|Флаг города [[Рустави ]] Кве́мо-Ка́ртли — один из мхаре Грузии. Столицей Квемо-Картли является город Рустави. Административно мхаре включает в себя 1 город и 6 муниципалитетов. Столицей и основным городм мхаре является город Рустави, который согласно легенде был основан вдовой прародителя грузин Картлоса и изначально назывался Бостан-КалакиЛеонти Мровели. «Жизнь картлийских царей».. Реальная дата основания города неизвестна, но уже в IV—V веках н. э. здесь имелась крепость, храм и оросительные каналы. Расцвет Рустави пришёлся на правление святой Царицы Тамары. Около 1236 года город был полностью уничтожен монголамиРустави – центр Квемо-Картлийского региона. Advantour.com.. Муниципалитетами Квемо-Картли являются Марнеули, Болниси, Дманиси, Цалка, Тетрицкаро и Гардабани. Край Квемо Картли богат достопримечательностями. Именно здесь расположена древнейшая церковь Грузии - Болнисский сион. Построенный в 493 году, Болнисский Сион яавляется самой древней и хорошо сохранившейся базиликой. В храме найдена одна из самых древних надписей на грузинском языке. Другими достопримечательностями Квемо Картли являются храмы в Манглиси, Церакви и Бетания. Монастырский комплекс Церакви является памятником средневекового грузинского зодчества. Расположен в Марнеульском районе провинции Квемо Картли, на левом берегу реки Шулавери, примерно в трёх километрах от села Церакви. Монастырь включает постройки - храм Успения Богородицы (XII-XIII века), колокольня, храм Святого Георгия (позднее Средневековье), винный погреб и др. Средневековый монастырь Бетания был построен в честь рождества Пресвятой Богородицы. Это мужской монастырь Мцхета-Тбилисской епархии Грузинской православной церкви. Монастырь Бетания известен своиме настенными росписями. Шида Картли thumb|Храм [[Руиси ]] left|180 px|thumb|Храм [[Цроми ]] 180 px|thumb|Крепость Гори в 1642 году Шида Картли является одной из мхаре и исторической областью в центре Грузии. Прежнее название Шида-Картли — Зена-Сопели. Исторически Шида-Картли занимала территорию, ограниченную с востока рекой Арагви, с запада — Лихским (Сурамским), а с юга — Триалетским горными хребтами. Территория, находящаяся на юге от реки Куры, называется «Гагмамхари» Шида-Картли. Здесь имеются такие реки, как — Дзама, Тана, Тедзами и Кавтура, которые в нижнем течении создают равнины. А на севере от реки Кура есть Догларское, Тирифонское и Мухранское широкие равнины, которые омываются реками Проне, Большая Лиахви, Патара Лиахви,Лехура, Ксани и Арагви. Большинство рек Шида-Картли уже с давних времен используются для орошения. Широкие равнины и летние, зимние пастбища создавали возможность для интенсивного развития земледелия и скотоводства. Здесь проходили важные торговые и транзитные пути, как с севера на юг (т. н. Арагвский путь), так и с востока на запад. Это способствовало помимо дорог появлению городов Мцхета, Мухрани, Гори, Урбниси и др. Природные условия и географическое расположение Шида-Картли определили ту роль региона, которую этот регион выполнил в истории грузинской государственности. В эпоху раннего и средневекового феодализма территория Шида-Картли являлось частью Картлийского государства. После монгольского нашествия на территории Шида-Картли образовалось Ксанское эриставство (XIII в.), а позднее и другие большие и маленькие синьории — Арагвское эриставство (XIV в.), Сацициано (XIV в.), Саамилахвро (XV в.), Саджавахо (XV в.), Самачабло (XV в.), Самухранбатоно (XVI в.). С XVI века Картлийское царство было разделено на четыре военно-административные единицы — садрошо, из которых три сформировались на территории Шида-Картли. После присоединения Грузии к Российской империи эти земли вошли в состав Горийского и Душетского уездов Тифлисской губернии. Самцхе-Джавахети thumb|150 px|Святая царица [[Тамара ]] left|180 px|thumb|Монастырь [[Вардзиа ]] Самцхе-Джавахети является одной из мхаре и исторической областью в Грузии. Включает исторические области Месхетия и Джавахетия. Главной исторической достопримечательностью являются пещерные монастыри Вардзиа (основан царицей Тамарой в 1185) и Ванис Квабеби (VIII век). В крае находится курорт Боржоми со всемирно известной минеральной водой. Через регион проходят Нефтепровод Баку — Тбилиси — Джейхан и Южнокавказский газопровод. Столицей Самцхе-Джавахети является город Ахалкалаки. Главной достопримечательностью Самцхе-Джавахети является пещерный монастырский комплекс XII—XIII веков на юге Грузии, в Джавахетии - Вардзиа. Выдающийся памятник средневекового грузинского зодчества. Расположен в Аспиндзском районе провинции Самцхе-Джавахети, в долине реки Кура (Мтквари), примерно в 70 км к югу от города Боржоми, вблизи одноименного села. На протяжении 900 м вдоль левого берега Куры в отвесной туфовой стене горы Эрушети (Медвежья) высечено до 600 помещений: церквей, часовен, жилых келий, кладовых, бань, трапезных, казнохранилищ, библиотек. Помещения комплекса уходят на 50 метров вглубь скалы и поднимаются на высоту в восемь этажей. Сохранились потайные ходы, связывавшие помещения, остатки водопровода и оросительной системы. В центре монастыря расположен главный храм в честь Успения Пресвятой Богородицы. Храм зального типа перекрыт коробовым сводом (на подпружных арках) и украшен пилястрами, на стенах — уникальные фресочные росписи (в том числе изображения царя Георгия III и царицы Тамар, 1180-е гг., мастер Георгий). Большую историко-художественную ценность имеют фрески Успения Божией Матери, Вознесения Господня и Преображения Господа нашего Иисуса Христа. Имерети thumb|300 px|Храм Гелати - одна из достопримечательностей Имерети left|300 px|thumb|Храм Баграта - объект всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО. Имерети является одной из мхаре и исторической областью в центре Грузии. Столицей Имерети является город Кутаиси. В конце XV века, в результате феодальных междоусобиц, усилившихся после нашествия Тамерлана, Имеретия выделилась из грузинского государства в самостоятельное феодальное государство — Имеретинское царство (наряду с Картли и Кахети) — со столицей Кутаиси. В конце XVI века Имеретинское царство ограничивалось территорией Имеретии. По ирано-турецкому миру 1555 Имеретинское царство было подчинено османской Турции и платило дань невольниками или деньгами и натурой. Его история была наполнена постоянными феодальными смутами и процветанием работорговли. Феодальные междоусобицы особенно усилились в XVII веке. Лишь царь Соломон I (1752 — 1784) смог укрепить царскую власть. Он запретил работорговлю, стремился к объединению всей Западной Грузии. Многолетняя война Соломона I с турками ознаменовалась победой в 1757 и военным союзом с царём Картли Ираклием II в 1758. В 1811 Имеретинское царство было превращено в Имеретинскую область Российской империи. Главной достопримечательностью мхаре является Гелатский монастырь Богородицы близ Кутаиси — наиболее значительный средневековый монастырь в Грузии. Центр церковной и культурной жизни, резиденция католикоса со 2-й пол. XVI в. до 1814 г., памятник Всемирного наследия (1994). Монастырь был основан царём Давидом IV Строителем в 1106 году и стал его усыпальницей. Соборная церковь строилась до 1125 года и ещё пять лет украшалась мозаиками, которые почитаются лучшими во всём Закавказье. В то время монастырь был местопребыванием Гелатской академии, члены которой живо интересовались древнегреческой философией. Рача-Лечхуми и Квемо-Сванети thumb|200 px|Храм Никорцминда - одна из достопримечательностей Рачи left|200 px|thumb|Рача в 1820 году. Рача-Лечхуми и Квемо-Сванети является одной из мхаре и исторической областью в центре Грузии. Столицей и крупнейшим городом является Амбролаури. Долгое время история двух составных частей края — Рача-Лечхуми и Квемо-Сванети — проходило раздельно. К началу XIX века Нижняя Сванетия входила в состав княжества Мегрелия (в отличие от фактически независимых обществ Верхней Сванетии), а Рача-Лечхуми — в состав Имеретинского царства. Вместе с ними они вошли в состав Российской империи, соответственно в 1803 и 1804 годах. В 1840 году Рача-Лечхуми входит в состав Грузино-Имеретинской губернии, а Нижняя Сванетия остаётся в составе административно отдельного Мегрельского княжества. В 1846 году, когда Грузино-Имеретинская губерния расформировывается, обе части края оказываются в одной административное единице — Кутаисской губернии. После нескольких реформ и упразднения Княжества Мегрелия (в 1867 году) территории края в 1886 году примерно соответствуют два уезда Кутаисской губернии — Лечхумский (включая Нижнюю Сванетию) и Рачинский (с центром в Они). Население части края, согласно последней переписи 2002 года составило 50 969 чел. (1,2 % от населения страны). По оценке на 1 января 2008 года — 48,2 тыс. чел.Оценка населения Грузии на 2003—2008 гг. по районам по данным Департамента статистики Министерства экономического развития Грузии , на 1 января 2009 года — 47,7 тыс. чел.Оценка населения Грузии.Депстат Грузии Подавляющее большинство населения Рача-Лечхуми и Квемо-Сванети составляют грузины (99,2% или 50 565 чел. по переписи 2002 г.), представленные несколькими этнографическими группами. Юг края заселён рачинцами, юго-запад — лечхумцами, а на севере живут сваны, говорящие на отдельном сванском языке. Гурия thumb|200 px|Храм Джумати - фотография [[Ермаков, Дмитрий Иванович|Дмитрия Ермакова ]] left|200 px|thumb|Медальон из Джумати. Гурия является одной из мхаре и исторической областью в центре Грузии. Столицей и крупнейшим городом является Озургети. Топоним «Гурия» впервые встречается в грузинской хронике Псевдо-Джуаншера ок. 800 г.Rapp Stephen H. Studies In Medieval Georgian Historiography: Early Texts And Eurasian Contexts. Peeters Bvba, 2003. p. 427. ISBN 90-429-1318-5. В 1352 году Гурия становится отдельным феодальным владением княжеского рода Варданидзе-Дадиани, а после 1463 года образуется независимое Гурийское княжество. Тогда она включала также большую часть современной Аджарии вместе с городом Батуми. Ослабленная долгими войнами с Османской империей Гурия в 1810 году переходит под протекторат России, а затем, в 1829 году полностью входит в её состав. В 1819 и 1841 годах в Гурии вспыхивали восстания. В 1840 году образуется Гурийский уезд с центром в Озургеты в составе Грузино-Имеретинской губернии. В 1846 году эта губерния расформировывается и Гурийский уезд оказывается в Кутаисской губернии. Это положение сохраняется вплоть до 1918 года. Всё это время Гурия остаётся практически стопроцентной грузинской областью, не затронутой переселением русских и других народов в пределах Российской империи. В 1918 году Гурия входит в состав Грузинской демократической республики, просуществовавшей до марта 1921 года. Первое время после образования Грузинской советской республики (позднее ССР Грузия) сохраняется Гурийский уезд, который затем разделяется на 3 района. Главный город края — Озургети — в 1929—1991 годах назывался Махарадзе. В 1995 году в Грузии вводится краевое деление и Гурия становится одним из краёв (мхаре), тем самым возвращая историческое название в официальный обиход. Самегрело — Земо-Сванети thumb|200 px|Мегрельский дворянин left|200 px|thumb|Дворец Дадиани в Зугдиди. Самегрело — Земо-Сванети является одной из мхаре и исторической областью на западеГрузии. Столицей и крупнейшим городом является Зугдиди. Регион включает в себя восточное черноморское побережье и южный хребет Кавкасиони. По нему протекают реки Ингури, Риони, Цхенисцкали, Хоби. В регионе объединены следующие административно-территориальные единицы: Абашский, Зугдидский, Мартвильский, Местийский, Сенакский, Чхороцкуский, Цаленджихский (посёлок Джвари), и Хобские районы, а также г. Поти. Самегрело-Земо Сванетский регион расположен в центральной северо-западной части Грузии. Территория региона занимает 10,6 % площади Грузии, что составляет 7,4 тыс.кв.км. По этим данным регион занимает второе место в Грузии. Лесные массивы занимают площадь в 3,01 тыс.кв.км, что составляет 40,7 % всей площади региона. С запада регион граничит с Абхазией и Черным морем, на севере с главным водоразделяющим хребтом, на северо-востоке и востоке с Рачой-Лечхуми-Нижней Сванетией, на юго-востоке с Имерети и на юге с Гурией. Верхняя Сванетия считается гипсометрическим «потолком» Грузии. 96 % её территории находится на высоте 1000 м над уровнем моря, а 65,8 % территории находится на высоте 2000 метров. Умеренный климат, природная красота и защищенная фауна дает возможность для развития как зимнего так и летнего туризма. Согласно переписи 2002 г., население региона Самегрело — Земо Сванети составляет 466 100 человек. Из них 459 614 чел. (или 98,6 %) составляют грузины, 4 163 чел. (0,9 %) — русские, а также украинцы (528 чел.), армяне (476 чел.), абхазы (423 чел.) и другие. Грузины края Самегрело — Земо Сванети делятся на мегрелов (мингрелов) (до 90 %), говорящие на своём мегрельском языке, и сванов (до 10 %), имеющими собственный сванский язык и живущими в основном на севере в Сванетии: в Местийском муниципалитете. Аджария thumb|200 px|Порт Батуми в 1881 году left|200 px|thumb|[[Медея с золотым руном. Памятник в Батуми]] Аджария - автономная республика в составе Грузии. исторический, географический и политико-административный регион на крайнем юго-западе Грузии. Образована 16 июля 1921 году как Аджарская АССР; современное название — с 1990 года. Аджарская столица Батуми — основные морские ворота Грузии. В приморской зоне (Кобулети, Махинджаури, Гонио, Сарпи и др.) расположены санаторно-лечебные учреждения, в основном созданные в советское время. Действуют горные курорты. Основное население Аджарии — аджарцы, этнографическая группа грузинского народа, среди которой в Средние века широко распространился ислам. На юге граничит с Турцией (на протяжении 121 км), с запада и северо-запада омывается Чёрным морем. Площадь Аджарии — 2,9 тысячи квадратных километров, население — свыше 400 тысяч человек (в основном грузины). Территория Аджарии по особенностям природных условий делится на две части — приморскую и нагорную. Приморская Аджария отличается характерной для субтропической зоны высокой среднегодовой температурой (+14,5 градуса, при этом температура самого холодного месяца зимы — января — составляет +6,5 градусов), обилием осадков (в среднем 2500 мм в год) и солнечных дней. Субтропики прибрежной Аджарии относятся к влажному подтипу и отличаются от сухих средиземноморских субтропиков в Северном и Западном Причерноморье. В нагорной Аджарии влияние Чёрного моря из-за горных преград ослаблено, поэтому воздух здесь отличается большей сухостью. Средняя высота гор — 2000—3500 м. Через перевал Годерс (2025 м) проходит автомобильная дорога государственного значения Батуми — Ахалцихе. В Хуло, на высоте 920 м над уровнем моря, средняя температура в январе составляет +1 градус, в июле +19 градусов. История , чьи останки обнаружены на территории Грузии.]] 230 px|thumb|Статуэтка богини [[Ника (мифология)|Ники, найденной в Вани ]] ]] 230 px|thumb|Изображение [[Давид III|Давида III из Ошки]] 230 px|thumb|[[Давид Строитель, один из самых выдающихся государственных деятелей средневековой Грузии, способствовавший объединению грузинских княжеств в единое централизованное государство. ]] 230 px|thumb|Фреска святой Царицы Тамары в [[Бетаниа]] 230 px|thumb|Великий моурав [[Георгий Саакадзе ]] 230 px|thumb|[[Сулхан-Саба Орбелиани]] 230 px|thumb|[[Вахтанг VI ]] 230 px|thumb|[[Ираклий II ]] 230 px|thumb|[[Илья Чавчавадзе ]] |} Символы государства thumb|400px|Карта Грузии с её официальной государственной границей * I. Государственными символами Грузии являются Государственный флаг Грузии, Государственный герб Грузии и Государственный гимн Грузии. * II. Государственный флаг Грузии представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище белого цвета с пятью красными крестами, одним центральным (Георгиевским) и четырьмя равносторонними (Болнисскими) крестами в четырёх квадрантах. Изображённые на Государственном флаге Грузии один прямоугольный крест и по углам четыре малых креста на серебряном (белом) фоне являются общехристианским символом, олицетворяющим Иисуса Христа-Спасителя и четырёх евангелистов. Серебряный (белый) цвет в указывает на невинность, непорочность, чистоту, мудрость, а красный — мужество, отвагу, справедливость и любовь. * III. Изображение Государственного флага Грузии и Государственного герба Грузии, музыка и текст Государственного гимна Грузии определяются Конституционным законом Грузии.Подборка законов о государственных символах Флаг left|thumb|240 px|Флаг Грузии на здании посольства в [[Риме (Италия)]] thumb|200px|Современный флаг Грузии thumb|200px|Флаг [[Грузинская демократическая республика|Грузинской демократической республики]] Современный флаг государства Грузия представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище белого цвета с пятью красными крестами, одним центральным Георгиевским и четырьмя равносторонними Болнисскими крестами в четырёх квадрантах. Изображённые на государственном флаге Грузии один прямоугольный крест и по углам четыре малых креста на серебряном (белом) фоне являются общехристианским символом, олицетворяющим Иисуса Христа-Спасителя и четырёх евангелистов. Серебряный (белый) цвет в геральдике указывает на невинность, непорочность, чистоту, мудрость, а красный — мужество, отвагу, справедливость и любовь. В 1801 году Картли-Кахетнское царство было присоединено к Российской империи и превращено в Кавказское наместничество со столицей Тбилиси Nodar Assatiani et Alexandre Bendianachvili, op. cit., p. 235.. С потерей независимости, исчез и флаг Грузии. В начале XX века в России разразилась гражданская война и в 1918 году революционные войска взяли Москву. Парламент Грузии воспользовавшись ситуацией объявил независимость Грузии. В том же году парламент проголосовал за принятие нового флага. После длительного конкурса был выбран проект Якова Николадзе. Грузинская демократическая республика (Создание которой было провозглашено парламентом) не просуществовала долго. В 1921 году в Грузию вошли советские войска и в 1922 году был создан новый флаг — красное полотно с надписью ССРГ в левом верхнем углу Nodar Assatiani et Alexandre Bendianachvili, , стр. 235. В 1930 году было решено заменить слово ССРГ на надпись по грузински საქართველოს სსრ. В 1940 году Верховный Совет Грузии принял новый флаг Грузинской советской социалистической республики — был заменён красный и в левом верхнем углу появилась надпись золотом სსსრ. 11 апреля 1951 года был принят новый флаг — красное полотно, вверху которого была синяя полоса, в левом верхнем углу звезда в голубом квадрате, на которой был изображён серп и молот . Файл:Flag of Georgian SSR 1940-1952.png|1921—1937 года Файл:1937 Georgian flag.gif|1937—1951 года Файл:Flag of Georgian SSR.svg|1951—1990 года Герб [[Файл:Greater coat of arms of Georgia.svg|thumb|300 px| ძალა ერთობაშია Сила в единстве ]] Герб Грузии является государственным символом Грузии. Современный герб принят 1 октября 2004 года. Он представляет собой щит красного цвета с изображением серебряной фигуры покровителя Грузии — Святого Георгия на коне, поражающего копьём дракона. Щит увенчан золотой короной, держат его два золотых льва. Под щитом находится лента с девизом «Сила в единстве». Частично герб основан на средневековом гербе грузинского королевского дома Багратиони. В период существования Грузинской Демократической Республики, с герб представлял собой семиконечную звезду, обрамлённую золотистым орнаментом. В центре располагался грузинский щит с изображением Святого Георгия на белом коне с золотыми копытами. В правой руке он держит готовое к бою золотое копьё с серебряным наконечником, а в левой — щит(на локте, с левого бока коня). Прямо над головой Святого Георгия сияет восьмиконечная золотая звезда; слева от звезды — месяц, а справа — солнце. Ниже месяца и солнца расположены ещё по две восьмиконечные звезды. В низу, под конём изображена горная вершина. Автор герба — академик Евгений Лансере. После восстановления независимости в 1991 году герб 1918 года был принят заново. После входа советских войск в Грузию 28 февраля 1922 года декретом Ревкома ГССР был принят новый герб. Герб Грузинской ССР состоял из круглого красного поля, в верхней части которого изображена светящаяся пятиконечная звезда с простирающимися по всему полю лучами. Внизу — снежный хребет голубого цвета. На правой стороне — золотые колосья и на левой — золотые лозы с виноградными гроздьями. Концы колосьев и лоз переплетены между собой у основания хребта в нижней части поля. Большую часть середины занимает изображение золотого серпа и молота, которые упираются в светящуюся звезду, внизу — в вершину хребта, а по бокам — в колосья и лозы. Вокруг поля помещена надпись на грузинском, абхазском и русском языках: «Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!». Герб ГССР был окаймлён узором из орнаментов в грузинском стиле. Файл:Coat_of_arms_of_the_Democratic_Republic_of_Georgia.svg|1921—1937 года Файл:COA Georgian SSR.png|1937—1951 года Гимн thumb|100px|Гимн Грузии Музыка гимна Грузии взята из двух опер Захария Палиашвили (1871—1933) — «Даиси» («Сумерки») и «Абесалом и Этери», автор текста — современный грузинский поэт Давид Маградзе, использовавший цитаты из стихотворений грузинских поэтов-классиков — Акакия Церетели, Григола Орбелиани и Галактиона Табидзе. Население Общая численность населения Грузии — 4 615 807.Georgia in CIA World Factbook 2009. По переписи населения в Грузии в 2002 году (из 4 369 579 жителейБез учёта населения Абхазии (кроме Верхнего Кодора, контролировавшегося Грузией до августа 2008 года) и Южной Осетии (кроме Ленинингорского (Ахалгорского) района, контролировавшегося Грузией до августа 2008 года.) проживают следующие национальные группы — грузины (83,7 %), азербайджанцы (6,5 %), армяне (5,7 %), русские (1,5 %), осетины (0,9 %), курды и езиды (0,5 %), греки (0,3 %), чеченцы и кистинцы (0,2 %), украинцы (0,2 %), ассирийцы, аварцы, абхазы и другиеБез учёта населения Абхазии (кроме Верхнего Кодора, контролировавшегося Грузией до августа 2008 года) и Южной Осетии (кроме Ленинингорского (Ахалгорского) района, контролировавшегося Грузией до августа 2008 года)http://www.statistics.ge/_files/english/census/2002/Ethnic%20groups.pdf Перепись населения Грузии 2002 Этносостав на английском языке. По оценке госминистра по вопросам диаспоры Мирза Давитая, за пределами Грузии проживает более 1,6 млн грузин (25,7 %) http://www.apsny.ge/2010/pol/1267131783.php, в эти 1,6 млн не входят грузины, проживающие в Азербайджане (14,9 тыс.) и Турции (1,5 млн.). Католикос-Патриарх всея Грузии Илия II назвал печальным тот факт, что за границу уехало много грузин: « Я не ожидал, что грузины в таком количестве так легко уедут за границу. Знаю, их заставила нужда, но лучше жить в нужде, но у себя на Родине», сказал патриарх, призвав эмигрантов к возвращению на Родину http://www.apsny.ge/2010/soc/1267395452.php. Политическое устройство Конституция Современная конституция Грузии была принята 24 августа 1995 года.Верховный совет Юстиции Конституция основывается на тысячелетней государственности Грузии и на основных принципах конституции Грузии 1921 года.ЦИК Грузии Согласно конституции , Президент Грузии избирается на основе всеобщего, равного и прямого избирательного права при тайном голосовании сроком на 5 лет, одному лицу разрешено избираться на этот пост не более двух сроков подряд.საქართველოს პრეზიდენტი — официальный сайт Исполнительная власть thumb|200px|Президент Грузии [[Михаил Саакашвили ]] Исполнительная власть сосредоточена в руках Президента, в соответствии с Конституцией ГрузииГл. 4 Конституции Грузии, глава государства и глава исполнительной власти, Верховный Главнокомандующий Вооружёнными Силами Грузии, высший представитель Грузии во внешних сношениях; направляет её внутреннюю и внешнюю политику, обеспечивает единство и целостность страны и работу государственных и всех прочих органов. Действующий глава государства Михаил Саакашвили был избран на этот пост всеобщим голосованием 4 января 2004 года. Законодательная власть thumb|left|295px|Здание парламента Грузии Законодательная власть в Грузии представлена однопалатным парламентом Грузии. Парламент является высшим законодательным органом и состоит из 150 депутатов. 75 депутатов избираются по спискам, 75 — от одномандатных округов. Все депутаты избираются сроком на 4 года на основе всеобщего голосования.Официальный сайт Парламента Грузии Законодательная власть парламента Грузии, согласно конституции Грузии, ограничена законодательной властью парламентов автономных республик — Абхазии и Аджарии. Первые многопартийные выборы были проведены 28 октября 1990 года, а председателем был избран Звиад Гамсахурдиа, впоследствии президент Грузии. В 1991—1992 годах произошёл конфликт Гамсахурдиа с парламентом, переросший в вооружённое столкновение. Государство возглавил Эдуард Шеварднадзе, и функции парламента до 1995 года выполнял госсовет Грузии, затем были проведены общенародные выборы. В настоящее время парламент Грузии созывается на две сессии; весеннюю (февраль-июнь) и осеннюю (сентябрь-декабрь). Чередуются недели пленарных заседаний и работы в комитетах. Нынешний председатель парламента — Давид Бакрадзе. thumb|280px|Флаг вооружённых сил Грузии Вооружённые силы Вооружённые силы Грузии это совокупность войск Республики Грузия, предназначены для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности государства. Состоят из сухопутных войск, сил специального назначения, военно-воздушных сил, национальной гвардии и военной полиции. Численность ВС Грузии на 2009 год — 36,553 чел. Из них: 21 генерал, 6166 офицеров и подофицеров, 28477 рядовых, 125 курсантов и 388 гражданских служащих.Armed Forces of Georgia / Structure Бюджет министерства обороны на 2008 год — 1 млрд долл.Информационное агентство АРМС-ТАСС Военные расходы достигают 9,7 % ВВП, по этому показателю Грузия занимает второе место после КНДР.Миссия невыполнима — Пентагон о грузинской армии, georgiatimes.info, 16 октября 2009 Вопрос преемственности thumb|200px|Герб [[Грузинская Демократическая Республика|Грузинской Демократической Республики ]] thumb|200px|Герб [[Грузинская Советская Социалистическая Республика|Грузинской Советской Социалистической Республики ]] Относительно вопроса преемственности Грузии единого мнения не существует по причине различной трактовки ряда законодательных актов, принятых после падения монархии в Империи в 1917 году. * Согласно официальной точке зрения Грузии, она является преемницей Грузинской Демократической Республики в границах по состоянию на 21 декабря 1922 года и 9 апреля 1991 года независимость Грузии не провозглашалась, а восстанавливалась.Новая кавказская стратегия России основана на фальсификации истории 07/11/2005 Утверждаются факты признания Грузии странами Лиги Наций Германией, Турцией и РСФСРЗавоевание Демократической республики Грузия Советской Россией, а также последующей военной оккупации Грузии Россией и Турцией в феврале-марте 1921 годаЗавоевание Демократической республики Грузия Советской Россией. 25 февраля 1921 года в Грузии была провозглашена советская власть, а в декабре 1922 года страна была включена в состав СССР. * В большинстве энциклопедических источников (например, Кругосвет, Словарь современных географических названий, Большая советская энциклопедияВ Большой советской энциклопедии в статье «Грузия» идёт отсылка на статью «Грузинская Советская Социалистическая Республика», Большой энциклопедический словарь, Британника, Encarta, ) указывается, что до 1991 года Грузия входила в состав СССР как Грузинская ССРГрузия в энциклопедии «Кругосвет»Грузия в «Словаре современных географических названий»Грузия в Большом энциклопедическом словареГрузия в энциклопедии «Британника»Грузия в энциклопедии «Encarta»Грузия в «Columbia Encyclopedia», в качестве года образования указывается 1921 годГрузинская ССР в БСЭ. Этим, фактически, утверждается факт преемственности ГССР и Грузии. * Отсутствие 100%-ой юридической чистоты в вопросе СССР позволяет утверждать, что Грузия не является прямой преемницей ГССР и обрела независимость не во всех границах ГССР, а без Абхазии и Южной Осетии. В соответствии с Законом СССР «О порядке решения вопросов, связанных с выходом союзной республики из состава СССР» от 3 апреля 1990 года автономные республики, в случае выхода союзной республики из СССР, обладали правом самостоятельно решать вопрос о пребывании в составе СССР и о своем государственно-правовом статусе.Закон «О порядке решения вопросов, связанных с выходом союзной республики из СССР» 17 марта 1991 года большинство из числа проголосовавших во всесоюзном Референдуме по вопросу сохранения СССР жителей Абхазии и Южной Осетии проголосовали за сохранение СССР, что было официально подтверждено и запротоколировано Центральной Комиссией Референдума СССР и признано постановлением Верховного Совета СССР от 21 марта 1991 года. |издательство = Гуманитарно-издательский центр ВЛАДОС |год = 1996 }} 31 марта 1991 года в Грузинской ССР состоялся референдум о восстановлении государственной независимости Грузии. При этом по данным Абхазии и Южной Осетии на их территории данный референдум не проводился, за исключением части Ленингорского района, захваченного сторонниками Звиада Гамсахурдиа.Об обращении Народного Собрания — Парламента Республики Абхазия к Президенту Российской Федерации и Федеральному Собранию Российской Федерации о признании независимости Республики Абхазия и установлении между Российской Федерацией и Республикой Абхазия ассоциированных отношенийПраво быть с РоссиейНи Южная Осетия, ни Абхазия не участвовали в референдуме по выходу Грузии из СССР: интервью Юрия Дзиццойты 9 апреля 1991 года был принят «Акт о восстановлении государственной независимости Грузии». На основании вышеизложенных фактов утверждается, что к моменту распада СССР государственно-правовые отношения между Грузией и Абхазией и Южной Осетией были прекращены, так как Абхазия и Южная Осетия остались в составе СССР, а Грузия вышла из него, и потому на территории Грузинской ССР образовались не связанные друг с другом государства — Грузия, провозгласившая свою независимость, Абхазия и Южная Осетия, остававшиеся субъектами СССР вплоть до его распада 21 декабря 1991 года. Данная точка зрения является официальной в Абхазии и Южной Осетии. Физико-географическая характеристика Географическое положение 300px|thumb|left|Топографическая карта Грузии Природные условия в Грузии крайне разнообразны.Очерки истории Грузии. Т. I. Глава 1. Грузия. Физико-географический обзор. Д. А. Хахутайшвили На протяжении всей своей истории они не претерпели резких изменений и не вызвали решающих перемен в социальной и хозяйственной жизни государства, кроме короткого периода каменного века, в частности после последнего оледенения. Разнообразие ландшафта, гидрологического режима, почвенного покрова,растительности и животного мира является результатом неотектонических поднятий и погружений. Грузия расположена на рубеже полувлажного Средиземноморья, аридной Арало-Каспийской впадины и нагорий Передней Азии с континентальным климатом, что также сыграло важную роль в формировании государства. Малая распространённость мореходства и морского промысла древней и средневековой Грузии объясняется отсутствием сколько-нибудь значительных заливов, а также островов и полуостровов на протяжении всего Черноморского побережья Грузии (308 км). Грузия расположена в Закавказье. Общая площадь страны — 69 700 км². Природа Грузии чрезвычайно разнообразна благодаря её географическому положению, сложному рельефу и высотной зональности. Кавказский регион, в котором расположена Грузия, относится к подвижному альпийскому поясу земной коры, что обуславливает её контрастный рельеф и разнообразные ландшафты с множеством различных типов климата, гидрологического режима, почвенного покрова, растительности и животного мира. Кроме того, Грузия находится на стыке влажного Средиземноморья, аридной бессточной Арало-Каспийской впадины и континентальных Переднеазиатских нагорий, что также обуславливает многообразие её природных условий. Рельеф Территория Грузии сочетает высокогорный, среднегорный, холмистый, низменно-равнинный, плоскогорный и платообразный рельефы. В полосе Большого Кавказа расположена самая высокая географическая точка страны — вершина Шхара (5068 м). На севере Грузии находится Южный склон Большого Кавказского хребта. Хребты Южного склона Кавказского Хребта — Гагрский, Бзыбский, Кодорский, Сванетский, Харульский, Ламисский, Гудисский, Картлийский, Кахетский; северного — Хохский, Шавана, Кидеганский, Хевсуретский и Пирикитский. В высокогорной полосе страны ярко выражены горно-эрозионные, горно-гляциальные и нивальные формы рельефа, в создании которых главную роль сыграли ледники. Геология и почвы Полезные ископаемые thumb|250px|Бутылка [[Боржоми]] Грузия располагает широкой гаммой полезных ископаемых. Минерально-ресурсный потенциал страны представлен 450 месторождениями полезных ископаемых 27 видов, основными из которых являются: высококачественные марганцевые руды (Чиатура, запасы — 200 млн т, ежегодная добыча — до 6 млн т), каменный уголь (Ткибули; запасы — 400 млн т), медные руды (Марнеули, запасы — 250 тыс. т), нефть (Самгори, Патардзеули, Ниноцминда, промышленные запасы — 30 млн т). Грузия располагает значительными запасами строительных материалов: бентонитовой глины (17 млн т), доломитов, известняка (200 млн т), глины для производства цемента (75 млн т) и кирпича (47 млн м3), гипса, талька, формовочного песка. На территории Грузии зарегистрировано около 2 тыс. источников пресной воды с суммарным годовым дебетом 250 млрд л., 22 месторождения минеральных вод, в том числе лечебных — «Боржоми», «Саирме», «Набеглави», «Зваре» и других, общим дебетом около 40 млрд л/год. В настоящее время пресные и минеральные воды экспортируются в 24 страны мира. Общая площадь лесных ресурсов — 3 млн га. Запасы древесины оцениваются в 434 млн кубометров. Территория страны — богатая сырьевая база для фармацевтической промышленности. Уникальны по своим характеристикам рекреационные ресурсы страны — горные и морские курорты. В перспективе 20 % всей территории Грузии планируется отвести под национальные парки и заповедники. В последние годы прилагаются усилия по возрождению курортно-туристического комплекса. На сегодняшний день степень вовлечённости имеющихся сырьевых и природных ресурсов в хозяйственный оборот остаётся незначительной. Климат Климат Грузии находится под влиянием субтропического климата с запада и Средеземноморского климата с востока. Большой Кавказский хребет служит барьером против холодного ветра с севера. Вдоль побережья Черного моря, от Абхазии до турецкой границы, а также в районе, известном как Колхидская низьменность, доминирует субтропический климат с высокой влажностью и обильными осадками (от 1000 до 2000 мм в год, а в черноморском порту Батуми даже 2500 мм в год). В этом регионе произрастает несколько разновидностей пальмовых. В середине зимы средняя температура составляет 5 °C, а летом — +22 °C. Водные ресурсы 300px|thumb|[[Жинвальское водохранилище на Арагви]] Речная сеть развита неравномерно. Наибольшей густотой она отличается в Западной Грузии. Реки Грузии принадлежат двум бассейнам — Черноморскому (75 % стока) и Каспийскому. Почти весь сток Каспийского бассейна выносится рекой Кура, на которой расположено Мингечаурское водохранилище. Реки Черноморского бассейна (Западная Грузия) не образуют единой системы, впадая в море самостоятельно. Главная из них — Риони, протекающая на нижнем отрезке по Колхидской низменности. Значительны также Ингури и др. Большинство рек, берущих начало в горах, имеет максимальный расход (половодье) весной, при таянии снега. Реки, получающие питание главным образом из ледников, несут более всего воды летом и имеют в это время резко выраженный суточный ход расхода с максимумом в вечерние часы и минимумом перед рассветом. Обладая быстрым течением, горные реки замерзают редко. Они протекают в глубоких ущельях, имеют значительное количество порогов. В зоне известняков Большого Кавказа и вулканических пород Джавахетского нагорья подземный сток (подземные водные потоки) превосходит поверхностный. Грузия богата гидроэнергоресурсами. На многих горных реках сооружены каскады ГЭС, построены водохранилища. Общая длина оросительных систем превышает 1000 км. Озёр в Грузии немного, в основном на Джавахетском нагорье. Самое большое из них — озеро Паравани. Флора и фауна Очень богат растительный мир. По подсчётам ботаников, количество видов цветковых растений — свыше 4500Кавказский узел — больше, чем во всей Европейской части бывшего СССР. Относительная стабильность климата в прошлом способствовала сохранению древних элементов флоры, реликтовых и эндемичных растений (рододендроны, самшит, лавровишня, хурма и др.). Фауна Грузии довольно разнообразна. На территории Грузии обитает свыше 11 тыс. видов беспозвоночных, в том числе почти 9 150 членистоногих (из них свыше 8 230 видов насекомых). Зафиксировано 84 вида пресноводных рыб, а также 6 интродуцированных видов. Земноводные представлены 12 видами. 52 вида, принадлежащих к классу рептилий, включают 3 вида черепах, 27 видов ящериц и 23 вида змей (из них 3 вида змей и 12 ящериц — эндемики Кавказа). На территории Грузии обитает 109 видов млекопитающих.Природоохранная организация Nacres Для экосистем Грузии обычны такие крупные млекопитающие, как медведь, волк, лиса, благородный олень, косуля, кабан. На грани вымирания находится леопард, считавшийся исчезнувшим на Кавказе видом и вновь обнаруженный грузинскими зоологами в 2001 году.Фауна Грузии: Возвращение леопарда Полосатая гиена и джейран также находятся на грани вымирания. В XX веке окончательно исчезли черноморский тюлень-монах и туранский тигр, но появились (были интродуцированн) и новые виды, такие как енот-полоскун (Северная Америка) и енотовидная собака (Дальний Восток), а также подвид белки обыкновенной — белка-телеутка. В альпийском и субальпийском поясе характерны два вида туров: дагестанский и кавказский, которые встречаются в высокогорьях Большого Кавказа и являются эндемиками Кавказа. Рядом с морским побережьем Грузии из млекопитающих встречаются 3 вида дельфинов — белобочка, афалина и морская свинья. Кроме того, в 1939 году около Батуми был отмечен белобрюхий тюлень. Из морских рыб встречаются в числе прочих: акулы, скаты, белуги, русский и атлантический осетры, черноморский лосось, хамса, сельди, морские собачки, камбалы, иглы-рыбы, морские коньки и другие. Охраняемые территории На территории Грузии находится 14 государственных заповедников, 8 национальных парков, 12 охраняемых территорий, 14 природных памятников и 2 защищённых ландшафта.http://www.dpa.gov.ge/index.php?site-path=about/general&site-lang=en Первая защищённая территория в Грузии появилась в 1912 году. Сегодня защищённые территории составляют 7 % от территории Грузии (384 684га). Около 75 % защищённых территорий занимают леса. Административное деление thumb|400px|Карта регионов Грузии. Административное деление Грузии берёт начало с древнейших времён. Самое раннее упоминание о территориальном делении Грузии в встречается в грузинской хронике Карлис Цховреба. Согласно хронике, грузинский царь Фарнаваз раздел разделил свои земли на разные округа — саэриставо, управление которых возложил на «эриставов». В административном отношении территория Грузии включает 2 автономные республики ( avtonomiuri resp’ublik’a): Абхазию и Аджарию, и 10 краёв ( mkhare). Края и автономные республики подразделяются на 55 муниципалитетов ( ). Экономика В 2009 году, по данным ЦРУ, ВВП Грузии на душу населения составил 4500 долларов США (149-е место в мире).Georgia В 2007 году, по данным МВФ, темпы роста ВВП составили 12,4 %, в 2008 году — 2,4 %. В 2009 году, по данным ЦРУ, ВВП Грузии снизился на 4,9 %. В 2006 году Всемирный банк объявил Грузию мировым лидером по темпам улучшения делового климата: в индексе качества инвестиционного климата Всемирного банка Грузия заняла 37-е место. Уровень безработицы в 2006 году составил 13,6 %; доля населения, живущего за чертой бедности, — 31 %. Внешний долг на март 2009 года составлял 2,5 млрд долл.Внешний долг Грузии вырос на 30 %, day.az, 10 Марта 2009 Сельское хозяйство Агропромышленный комплекс обеспечивает занятость половины трудоспособного населения страны. Пригодные для сельского хозяйства площади составляют лишь 16 % общей территории страны. Наибольшее хозяйственное значение имеют чайные и цитрусовые плантации, виноградники, в последнее время — зерновые культуры. В Грузии земля сельскохозяйственного назначения передана в частную собственность. В Грузии в 2006 года был задействован проект Всемирного банка, основной целью которого являлась реконструкция и строительство в стране предприятий перерабатывающей промышленности. Общая стоимость данного проекта, в котором участвовали и другие международные финансовые институты, а также правительство Грузии, составляла 34,7 млн долларов. На эти цели предназначалась также часть средств, предоставленных Грузии в рамках программы правительства США Millennium Challenge, в соответствии с которой на развитие аграрного сектора страны было выделено 47 млн долларов. В соответствии с концепцией, разработанной министерством сельского хозяйства Грузии, в 2006—2009 годах инвестиции в сельское хозяйство страны из госбюджета и других источников планируются в размере 320 млн лари (около 177 млн долларов). Основные задачи, которые ставятся в рамках концепции, — полное освоение сельскохозяйственного потенциала Грузии, повышение качества продукции и её конкурентоспособности, реконструкция сельскохозяйственной инфраструктуры, обновление техники, развитие перерабатывающей промышленности. Концепция также предусматривает обеспечение продовольственной безопасности страны, повышение экспортного потенциала грузинской сельскохозяйственной продукции, усиление позиций на традиционных и новых рынках. Кроме того, большое внимание уделяется в концепции реконструкции системы мелиорации. До 2009 года на эти цели будет затрачено 50 млн долларов, после чего площадь поливных земель в Грузии составит 300 тыс. га. Также принято решение увеличить финансирование программы развития семеноводства до 6,5 млн лари (3,63 млн долларов). Основные сельскохозяйственные культуры: виноград, зерновые, сахарная свёкла, подсолнечник, картофель, мясомолочное и мясошёрстное животноводство, птицеводство. Промышленность Ведущими отраслями промышленности Грузии являются: пищевая (производство чая, вин и коньяков, табачных изделий, эфиромасличных культур, овощных и фруктовых консервов, минеральных вод, лесных орехов), лёгкая (шёлковое, шерстяное, хлопчатобумажное, обувное, трикотажное, швейное производства), машиностроение (производство электровозов, автомобилей, станков в Тбилиси, Кутаиси, Батуми), чёрная металлургия (металлургический комбинат в Рустави, Зестафонский завод ферросплавов, комбинат Чиатурмарганец), цветная металлургия (Марнеульский комбинат), химическая (производство азотных удобрений, химволокна, красок, бытовой химии — в Рустави). В 2007 году объём экспорта цемента составил 64 млн долл. против 28,8 млн долл. в 2006 году.Грузинские заводы HeidelbergCement в 2007 г увеличили производство цемента на 25 %, stroyrec.com.ua, 27/02/2008 В структуре промышленного производства наибольший удельный вес занимают перерабатывающая промышленность — 69 %, на долю производства и распределения электроэнергии, газо- и водоснабжения приходилось 24 %, на горнорудную промышленность — 7 %. В 2005 г объём промышленного производства по сравнению с 2004 г вырос на 16,4 % и составил 2,0451 млрд лари (1,1362 млрд долларов). В первом полугодии 2006 г объём промышленного производства равнялся 658 млн лари (382,6 млн долларов). В соответствии с национальной статистической классификацией видов экономической деятельности, в указанный период темпы роста отдельных отраслей грузинской промышленности составили: горной и добывающей — 109,8 %, обрабатывающей — 123,8 %, электроэнерго-, газо- и водоснабжение — 102,4 %. Транспорт и коммуникации Энергетика Собственная энергетическая база Грузии полностью покрывает потребности страны в электроэнергии. Так, за 2007 год производство электроэнергии составило 8,34 млрд киловатт-час, а потребление 8,15 млрд киловатт-час.CIA World Factbook Грузия экспортирует электроэнергию в соседние страны, в том числе и в Россию.Inter RAO UES begins importing energy from Georgia РИА «Новости» Гидроэлектростанции вырабатывают свыше 80 % электроэнергии в Грузии. Крупнейшими гидроэлектростанциями являются Тбилисская ГРЭС, гидроэлектростанции на реках Ингури, Риони, Храми, Абаша и других На реке Риони построены Варцихский каскад из четырёх ГЭС (178 МВт), Ладжанурская ГЭС (112 МВт), Гуматские ГЭС (66,5 МВт) и Риони ГЭС (48 МВт), с советского времени существует проект Намахвани ГЭС (480 МВт). На реке Арагви построена Жинвальская ГЭС (130 МВт), на реке Храми Храмская-1 (113 МВт) и Храмская-2 ГЭС (110 МВт), на реке Ткибули Ткибули ГЭС (80 МВт). В настоящее время энергетический сектор Грузии полностью приватизирован. Единственное исключение составляет Ингурская ГЭС, эксплуатируемая совместно с Россией. Валюта thumb|200 грузинских [[Грузинский лари|лари ]] Официальной валютой на территории Грузии является Лари. Код валюты по ISO 4217: . Введена в 1995 году в период правления Эдуарда Шеварднадзе. 1 лари = 100 тетри (белая). В настоящее время в обращении находятся монеты достоинством 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 тетри , 1 лари, 2 лари и 10 лари и банкноты в 5, 10, 20, 50, 100 и 200 лари. Также Национальный банк Грузии выпускает юбилейные (посвящённые памятным датам) и инвестиционные монеты различных достоинств. В 1990-х годах на территории Грузии валютой был Грузинский купон лари. Купон лари был денежной единицей в Грузии с 5 апреля 1993 по 2 октября 1995 года. С 20 августа 1993 был единственным законным средством платежа на территории Грузии.britannica.com Курс был изначально приравнен к рублю, к которому эта валюта пришла на смену. Выпускались только банкноты, достоинством от 1 до 1 000 000 купонов (в том числе довольно необычные 3, 3 000, 30 000 и 150 000 купонов). Купон лари подвергался гиперинфляции (678,4 % в 1995 годуhttp://www.clevelandfed.org/research/Inflation/World-Inflation/index.cfm) и был заменён новой национальной валютой — грузинским лари с коэффициетом 1 000 000 : 1. Внешнеэкономические связи Культура Грузии Музыка Народная музыка thumb|left|320px|Грузинские народные музыкальные инструменты Корни грузинской народной музыки уходят на глубину нескольких тысячелетий.Музыкальная энциклопедия. Гл. ред. Ю. В. Келдыш. Т 2. Гондольера — Корсов. 960 стб. с илл. М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1974 (стб. 78-88) Издревле известны грузинские народные музыкальные инструменты: духовые — шестиствольный соинари (ларчеми), нестви, ствири, авили, най (разновидности свирели), буки, квироствири (разновидности трубы), саквири (сигнальный рог), карахса (рожок), гудаствири, чибони (волынки); струнные щипковые — чанги (арфа), кнари, эбани (типа лиры), пандури, чонгури (типа лютни), цинцили (типа цимбал); струнные смычковые — чианури, чунири; ударные — бобгани (тимпан), дабдаби, думбо, ноба, доли (разновидности барабана), коси (большой военный барабан), таблаки (малый барабан), цинцила (тарелки), дайра (бубен), спилендзчури (большая медная литавра), диплипито (миниатюрная литавра). Грузинский народ издавна проявлял себя в песенном творчестве. Существуют исторические документы VIII и IV века до нашей эры повествующие о трудовых, походных и хороводных песнях. Странствующие певцы-сказители — мествире были одновременно композиторами-импровизаторами, поэтами, певцами и исполнителями на волынке. Музыкальный фольклор Грузии содержит ряд диалектов: тушинский, хевсурский, мтиульский, картлийский, кахетинский, рачинский, пшавский, мохевский, лечхумский, сванский, мегрельский, имеретинский, гурийский, аджарский, лазский. Особенностью грузинской народной музыки является многоголосие: двух-, трёх- и четырёхголосие. Существуют одноголосые песни без сопровождения: оровела (пахотная, молотильная, веяльная), урмули (аробная), нана (колыбельная), тирили, датиреба (плачи-причитания). Двухголосые песни — трудовые, обрядовые, бытовые и плясовые. Двухголосые песни исполняются одним или двумя солистами поочерёдно на фоне исполняемого хором бурдонного баса или basso osinato. Трёхголосие является основой традиционной грузинской музыки: на фоне баса мелодию развивают два верхних голоса в различных сочетаниях. В песнетворчестве западной Грузии выделяются стройностью и суровостью звучания песни сванов. Этим песням свойственны частые диссонирующие сочетания, совместное движение трёх голосов основными трезвучиями. Народная полифония со всей многогранностью представлена в гурийских и аджарских песнях. В них присутствует криманчули — так называют верхний, особый голос, требующий от солиста высокого, нетипичного для мужчины, регистра и умения исполнять сложные фиоритуры гортанным звуком. Современная музыка Основоположники Грузинского дирижёрского искусства — народный артист Грузинской ССР З. П. Палиашвили и заслуженный деятель искусств Грузинской ССР Е. С. Микеладзе. Архитектура thumb|[[Базилика Анчисхати ( )]] Монументальная грузинская архитектура развилась в Средние века, в связи с развитием государственности и распространением христианства и храмовым строительством. В V—VI веках распространённым типом грузинских храмов была базилика. Известен ряд ранних грузинских базилик: Анчисхатская, Цкароставская, Урбинисская. Наибольшей известностью пользуется Болнисский сион, постройка которого начата в 478 и закончена в 493 году, это самая старая и притом хорошо сохранившаяся базилика. Три нефа имели сводчатые перекрытия и были подведены под общую двухскатную крышу. С севера и юга были устроены галереи с более кровлей. В восточной стороне была устроена закрытая крещальня. thumb|200px|left|Вид на крепость Греми В конце VI и в VII веке базилики заменяются различными типами центрических зданий. Купольные перекрытия видимо опираются отчасти на местные традиции зодчества Закавказья. Строения созданные в это время отличаются деталями плана, но объединены стремлением создать единое внутреннее пространство, перекрытого куполом или сомкнутым сводом. Наиболее ранними храмами этого типа являются церковь в Дзвели-Гавази в Кахетии (VI век), кафедральный собор в Ниноцминди (середина VI века) и др. Итог этим поискам подводит храм Креста в Мцхете (мцхетский Джвари), построенный в 590-604 годах. Архитектором его возможно был Микел Тхеди. Здание воздвигнуто на вершине горы при слиянии рек Куры и Арагви и органически вырастает из скалистого массива. Храм издалека виден в долинах обеих рек и является центром всего ландшафта. Крепость Греми (Кахетия) является архитектурным памятником XVII века. Кинематограф Грузинский кинематограф, возникший как явление в советскую эпоху, представляет собой яркое и своеобразное явление. Грузинское кино создавалось в основном на студии «Грузия-фильм», помимо национального колорита, что в данном случае предполагается изначально, грузинский кинематограф имел легко узнаваемые черты, среди которых особое чувство мягкого юмора, метафоричность и симпатия к людям. В советскую эпоху грузинские кинематографисты умели избегать официозного соцреалистического стиля и создавали оригинальные и самобытные ленты, которые пользовались большой популярностью во всем Советском Союзе. Примечания Ссылки * * Сайт президента Грузии * Сайт правительства Грузии * Департамент туризма * Грузинская литература * Сайт About Georgia ab:Қырҭтәыла ace:Georgia af:Georgië als:Georgien an:Cheorchia ang:Georgia (land) ar:جورجيا arc:ܓܘܪܓܝܐ (ܐܬܪܐ) arz:چيورچيا ast:Xorxa av:Гуржи az:Gürcüstan bat-smg:Grozėjė bcl:Georgya be:Грузія be-x-old:Грузія bg:Грузия bn:জর্জিয়া (রাষ্ট্র) bo:ཇིཨོར་ཇི་ཡ། (རྒྱལ་ཁབ།) br:Jorjia (bro) bs:Gruzija ca:Geòrgia ceb:Georgia (nasod) ckb:گورجستان crh:Gürcistan cs:Gruzie csb:Grëzóńskô cu:Гєѡргі́ꙗ cv:Грузи cy:Georgia da:Georgien de:Georgien diq:Gurcıstan dsb:Georgiska dv:ޖޯޖިޔާ (ޤައުމު) ee:Georgia el:Γεωργία en:Georgia (country) eo:Kartvelio es:Georgia et:Gruusia eu:Georgia ext:Geólgia fa:گرجستان fi:Georgia fiu-vro:Gruusia fo:Georgia fr:Géorgie (pays) frp:Jôrg·ie (payis) fy:Geörgje ga:An tSeoirsia gd:Gruisia gl:Xeorxia - საქართველო gu:જ્યોર્જીયા (દેશ) gv:Yn Çhorshey hak:Kak-lû-kit-â haw:Keokia he:גאורגיה hi:जॉर्जिया hif:Georgia hr:Gruzija hsb:Georgiska ht:Jeoji hu:Grúzia hy:Վրաստան ia:Georgia (pais) id:Georgia ie:Georgia ilo:Georgia (pagilian) io:Georgia (stato) is:Georgía it:Georgia ja:グルジア jv:Georgia ka:საქართველო kk:Гүржістан kn:ಜಾರ್ಜಿಯ ko:그루지야 krc:Гюрджю ksh:Gejorgije ku:Gurcistan kv:Грузия kw:Pow Grouzi ky:Грузия la:Georgia lb:Georgien li:Georgië lij:Geòrgia (stato) lmo:Georgia lt:Gruzija lv:Gruzija mk:Грузија ml:ജോർജ്ജിയ mn:Гүрж mr:जॉर्जिया (देश) ms:Georgia (negara) mt:Ġeorġja mzn:گورجئون na:Georgia nah:Georgia nds:Georgien ne:जर्जिया new:ज्योर्जिया nl:Georgië nn:Georgia no:Georgia nov:Georgia nv:Jóojah (Kéyah) oc:Georgia (Caucàs) os:Гуырдзыстон pam:Georgia (country) pih:Jorja pl:Gruzja pms:Geòrgia pnt:Γρουζία ps:جيورجيا pt:Geórgia qu:Kartulsuyu ro:Georgia sah:Грузия sc:Georgia scn:Giorgia sco:Georgie (kintra) se:Georgia sh:Gruzija simple:Georgia (country) sk:Gruzínsko sl:Gruzija so:Georgia. جورجيا sq:Gjeorgjia sr:Грузија stq:Georgien sv:Georgien sw:Georgia (nchi) szl:Gruzyjo ta:சியார்சியா (நாடு) te:జార్జియా (దేశం) tg:Гурҷистон th:ประเทศจอร์เจีย tk:Gruziýa tl:Heyorhiya tr:Gürcistan tt:Грузия udm:Грузия ug:گرۇزىيە uk:Грузія ur:جارجیا uz:Gurjiston vi:Gruzia vo:Grusiyän war:Georgia (nasod) wo:Jeoorji wuu:格鲁吉亚 xal:Гүрҗмүдин Орн yi:גרוזיע yo:Georgia zea:Georhië zh:格鲁吉亚 zh-min-nan:Sakartvelo zh-yue:格魯吉亞 * Категория:Унитарные государства * Категория:Унитарные государства